Just a Vacation
by bluerain2blue
Summary: When Riza's grandfather tells her and Roy that they're come to his house for a vacation, what could happen? Will love happen? ROYAI!
1. A Romance What!

_**Just a Vacation**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: This I started with a friend but decided to have us both write something different. The thing is we both use the first paragraph and the three lines after that and branch out from that. I wanted to see how much different each of our stories turned out. Hope you guys like.

_**Chapter 1 A Romantic What?!  
**_  
First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye didn't really understand how she ended up sitting across from her superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, on a train to her grandfather's house. Her grandfather had walked in their office a few days ago and told them to take a vacation for the next week because the both of them were coming to visit him and her grandmother, which he had to announce in front of Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Heaven knows what kind of rumors are going to start now and how much work's not going to get done. She sighed to herself at that thought.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked, after hearing a sigh come from her.  
"No, everything is fine, sir." Riza answered, looking at him with a slight smile.  
"Don't call me 'sir'.", He complained with one of his lady killer smirks, "Call me 'Roy'. We are off duty after all."  
She rolled her eyes at the black haired Colonel. "I'd prefer not, sir."

"Aw. Come on, Riza."

"No."

"Please?" Roy begged again.

"Fine, Roy." She mumbled with a bit of anger in her tone. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He stated simply, turning his gaze to the window. "How much longer 'till we get there, anyways?"

"About 5 minutes." Riza answered, unable to move her gaze from the board, yet content look on Roy's face. Black Hayate, who had been sleeping by his master's feet, stood up and walked up to Roy, putting his head on his lap showing he wanted his ears scratched. Which Roy did for him, absently, while off in thought of what he and Riza would be doing on there little 'vacation' the General had planed out.

---

"Roy." Riza shook the young Colonel lightly, that had actually fallen asleep in less than 5 minutes. "Roy, wake up. We have to get off."

There was a small grunt from Roy as he slowly opened his onyx eyes to see two reddish amber ones looking back at him. Riza stepped back as soon as she felt a little blush warm her face, giving him room to stand up and stretched with a smirk on his lips. Riza turned on her heel, partly to hide the little blush she still had, and started to walk off the train, with Roy and Hayate in tow. They didn't have to worry about their luggage, Grumman would get it and all they had to worry about was getting it in the car.

"Hello both of you." Grumman called from a little bit away with their luggage at his feet and motioning for them to come over. As Roy and Riza walked over, with the little pup at their feet, Grumman took in what they were wearing. They were both in civilian clothing, Roy was wearing a grey button up shirt and black pants while Riza was wearing a button up white shirt and a grey skirt with her long blond hair down.

"Hello, General." Roy greeted when standing in front of him and gave a small salute, for a second.

"Hello, grandfather. It's good to see you again." Riza smiled and gave Grumman a kiss on the cheek. Hayate jumped up and down until Grumman bent down to pet him.

"Well, it's good to see the both of you again." Grumman said, kindly with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Riza answered for them all.

"Alright then, grab you luggage and I'll show you to the car." He replied gesturing to the luggage at his feet. They nodded and grab it. Then they followed him to the car without another word.

When they got to the car, they loaded both their luggage in the trunk. Riza picked her little black and white pup up and got in to the front passengers seat with him. Roy got in the back because Grumman was driving.

"How was the train ride?" Grumman asked, breaking the silent that had lasted for the fifteen minutes of the car ride.

"Long and boring." Roy replied lazily, looking to the front of the car. "Wouldn't you agree, Riza?"

"Yes, there wasn't much to do." Riza agreed, turning her gaze to look at Roy with Hayate asleep in her lap.

"Well then, you should both be looking forward to your romantic vacation then." Grumman said with a smile and kept his eyes on the rode, even though he wanted to see their expressions.

"Our what?!" Riza blurted out, turning to look at him with a slight blush on her face. Roy was just as shocked and was look straight at him, mouth open like he was going to say something. Grumman just laughed as he pulled in the drive way to his house.

"We're here." He said as he parked the car.


	2. A Little Bet Never Hurt Anyone Right?

_This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter two. I really took a long time but I waited to put up chapter one until I had chapter two done so yeah. My friend isn't going to write hers anymore, she said she couldn't stay concentrated on it. Maybe if you guys ask for her to try enough and I tell her she'll write it. Anyways, to the story.

_**Chapter 2 A Little Bet Never Hurt Anyone… Right?**_

Riza got out of the car, putting Hayate on the ground as she did so. She looked up at the mansion like house in front of her and smiled. It was the same as it was the last time she had saw it, if you minis the little snow that was every where, it was winter after all.

"Hey, Riza. You want to give us a hand with the luggage? After all some of it is yours." Roy stated from behind the car.

Riza turned around and gave him a soft, warm smile. "Of course."

Roy was surprised to say the least as she walked back and grabbed her luggage. _'Since when did she get in such a good mood?'_ He thought as he grabbed his and went to catch up with her and Hayate as Grumman closed the trunk, then following after them.

"So, did you bring you guns with you, little Riza?" Grumman asked as soon as he caught up with them.

"Yes. You do still have the target range set up, right?" Riza replied with a smile, looking back at her grandfather.

"You really brought your guns?" Roy interrupted before Grumman could speak. "You're on vacation. Don't you want to do something else?"

"No, I enjoy shooting. It's relaxing. Why do you care?" Riza asked with anger in her tone.

"N-No reason. It's just you always do it." He stuttered as he got a glare from her.

"Now, Now, don't fight." Grumman said as he knocked on the door with the to young military officers and Hayata standing behind him.

The door opened revealing a old woman standing there. She had gray hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a little blue dress that went down to her ankles. She had a soft smile on her face as to gestured for them to come in.

"Hello, grandmother." Riza said as she hugged the woman that let them in, after she setting her luggage down.

"It's good to see you again, little Riza." Her grandmother replied, kissing Riza on the cheek when Riza let go of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Grumman. It's good to see you again." Roy then said, smiling at her.

She looked to him. "If I've told you once I've told you a million times, call me Nana."

"I guess you have." Roy replied with a smile, noticing Riza smiling.

"Honey, why don't we let them go put their stuff away?" Grumman said as he walked over to his wife and putting his arm around her waist. "Your rooms are the same as you left them from to last time you two came."

"Thank you, grandfather." Riza replied, grabbing her luggage. "We'll both be down for supper, once we finish unpacking."

She walked up to the staircase, with Roy and Hayate following. Roy smiled, knowing that their rooms were right next to each other. _'One of the generals little plans.' _He thought as the walked down hallway. He looked at Riza and was pleased to see she was in a good mood again.

She turned around to him, smiling. "When you're done come to my room and we can go down to supper together, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He replied as he watched her and Hayate go into her room on the right.

Roy walked in to his room. It was fairly large with light blue walls. It had a wooden dresser, closet, a wooden desk, a bathroom of it's own, and a bed with blue quilt on it. He also had a window in his room, close to his bed. He sat his luggage down on his bed and began to unpack.

---

Roy opened the door to Riza's room, without knocking, and walked in. Her room was similar to his but with red quilt on her bed and has one more window then him. He looked over towards the window on the right side where her desk was. She was sitting there cleaning one of her guns, the setting sun shining in through the window making her hair glow ever so slightly.

"Well, you're done then?" She asked, absently, while putting her gun back together.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, Hayate crawling up to him to be petted. "Yep, it's all done. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

She put her gun down on the desk as she turned to him with a smile. "Well then, we should both go to supper now."

She stood up and started to walk to the door but stopped when she noticed Roy wasn't following. She turned around and looked at him. He just sat there on the edge of her bed, looking down at Hayate as he petted him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Just thinking." He then stood up, leaving Hayate on the bed, and walked over to her.

"About what?"

He began to walk out the door but stopped to hold it open for her. "Why the General had us come for this week and not some other week."

"Why do you think he did that?" She asked walking past him in to the hallway, after telling Hayate to stay.

"I don't know but I think it's going to be interesting to find out, don't you?" He asked as the walked back to the staircase. "Guess we'll find out later."

---

After they all ate, Riza and her grandmother went to their rooms for the night. Roy and Grumman went to Grumman's Study to play chess, something they did all the time. So far the General is winning, like most the time.

"So, tell me what you got planned for us this time, General." Roy said as he moved one his chess pieces.

"What do you mean?" Grumman asked, innocently, moving one of his pieces.

"Oh, C'mon. You always have a little plan."

"Oh, really?" Grumman asked, waiting on Roy to move his piece.

"Yeah." Roy answered finally moving his piece.

"I don't have one this time. But let's make a bet, shall we?"

"What kind of bet?" Roy replied, watching Grumman move another piece.

"If I beat you, you tell me how you really feel about my granddaughter but if you win, I'll leave you alone about you two. Deal?" Grumman asked, moving another one of this pieces after Mustang.

"Deal." He replied, full of confidence as he moved his piece.

"Alright then, Checkmate." Grumman said beaming as he moved his piece into place.

"What?! How the?!" Roy then exclaimed, staring shocked at the broad.

"Alright, now the truth." Grumman stated calmly.

"First, you have to promise you won't tell her."

"Promise."

"Fine, I love her. I love Riza." Roy stated softly with a blush.

"Then tell her." Grumman replied, happily.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm afraid." Roy admitted in a whisper.

"Well then, get your courage and tell her before your vacation is over." Grumman demanded.

"… Fine, I'll try." Roy muttered, trying to think how to do that.

"Good boy. Now lets go to bed." Grumman said, cleaning up their chess broad.

"Yeah, alright." Roy replied, standing up and walking to the door but stopped there and turned to Grumman. "Good night, General."

"Good night." Grumman replied, watching Roy walk away and smiling, then muttered, "So, this time my plan is working."


	3. Water Fun

Just a Vacation

_**Just a Vacation**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This is purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter three is done! I worked hard on this one. I know I made you guys wait a long time. And I'm sorry for that. I tried to make this a long chapter to try to make up for it. I don't know if I did but I tried. At the end I couldn't help it, I had to play with it and I kept thinking of one of my new favorite country songs. Roy's part goes with that song at the end. Anyways, enjoy and I'll work on the next chapter.

_**Chapter 3 Water Fun**_

Riza walked into the kitchen, Black Hayate in tow, to see Roy, her grandfather, and grandmother already there. _'Of course, he can wake up early when he's on vacation but when he has to work you can't wake him up at all.'_ Riza thought to herself with a small sigh as she looked at Roy and Grumman sitting at the oak table talking. She then looked over to the stove where her grandmother was.

"Good morning, Little Riza" The old general said with a small smile.

"Good morning." Riza replied walking over and taking a seat across from Roy, Hayate sitting at his master's feet.

"Well, this is rare." The old woman stated from the stove. "First, Roy wakes up before you and now your wearing your hair in a pony tail."

"Your right that is strange but her wearing a black T-shirt and jeans isn't." Roy stated with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans isn't all that new either." Riza replied with a smirk as well.

"Hm, you got a point." He replied, lazily.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Grumman asked before Riza could reply.

"That's a good question." Riza's grandmother stated, sitting the plates down in front of everyone then sitting herself next to Riza.

"I don't know." Roy replied, then turned to Riza. "Got any ideas?"

"We could go for a walk through the woods. Besides Hayate needs a walk." She replied.

"That sounds like a great idea." Grumman said, happily.

"Yes, they say it's suppose to be warm out today. Come to think of it, it's melted all the snow already." Her grandmother said. "I hope it stays warm, though. I really do hate the winter."

"I agree with you." Roy replied and finished eating his breakfast.

"Oh? I thought you would like winter since you get to sleep longer." Riza said, standing up and taking her plate to the sink for her grandmother.

Roy stood up and did the same with his plate and replied, "Snow is just another form of water." He grabbed a piece of bacon. "Hey, Hayate. C'mon 'er boy."

Hayate ran over to him and barked happily. Roy held it over his head teasing the poor pup. Hayate began to growl and then jumped up as far as he come and caught the bacon in his mouth, pulling it away from Roy. Riza laughed at the scene that had just happened in front of her, while Roy glared at the pup eating it's reward.

"You really shouldn't tease him, you know? He gets angry about it very easily."

Roy looked up at Riza and smirked, "Just like his owner, huh?"

"So what if he is." Riza stated, glaring at Roy.

"Will you two stop fighting." Her grandfather demanded, making them look at him with a slight glare.

"Well, at least there still they same kids we knew." Her grandmother stated, looking at the two. "They still fight like when they were teens."

"We do not!" Roy and Riza both yelled at the same time.

"And they still deny it." Grumman added.

Both Roy and Riza looked away, kind of pouting. Her grandparents began to laugh at how they were both acting as if they were teens again when they had come to visit them. Riza began to walk toward the back door and opened the door, then looked back.

"Are you two coming or what?"

Roy quickly followed, "Hey mutt, you better hurry up." Hayate growled and ran after him out the door before Riza closed it behind her.

--

Riza watched as Roy started to chase Hayate down the dirt path they were on as they went through the woods behind her grandparents house. She sighed to herself. Why did Roy have to be so immature? Hayate only stole the stick he'd picked up off the ground. It's not like he couldn't get another one from the many trees he was running past right now.

"Ah! Get back here you dumb mutt!" Roy yelled, only to have Hayate quicken his pace. "Dang it all! Riza! Make him drop it!" He called back to her.

"My gosh, Roy. Why don't you just get another one?" She asked firmly, having to, also, quicken her pace to keep them in sight.

"Because!" Roy yelled. "I want that one and he thinks he's…" Roy trailed off and came to a stop at the top of a hill.

"Roy?" She called up to him but got no reply. She, then, decided to run the rest of the way to him.

When she got there, she saw what had made Roy stop all of a sudden. About 20 feet away from where they both were standing was a medium sized pond. By the pond, a little to their right but still in front of them from where they stood, was a large tree with a rope hanging down over the murky water. It was almost the only tree around the pond and the one Hayate was playing under with the stick he had stolen.

"I had almost forgot all about this place." Roy said in a whisper.

"Yeah, me too." She replied in a soft voice. There was an awkward silent before Roy broke it.

"Wanna have a look around it again? It'd be a good place to take a break and Hayate seems to like it already."

"Alright, a little break would be nice." She said with a smile and began to walk over to the tree Hayate was under with Roy following close behind her.

Riza sat down with her back against the tree with Hayate in her lap. She petted him slowly while she watched Roy curiously. He was standing with his back to her and staring at the rope. He ,then, reached out and grabbed it.

"That should hold." He mumbled to himself as he yanked on the rope.

"What are…" She trailed off when he let go of the rope and began to remove his shirt. She blushed lightly at the sight until he began taking of his pant, she then went a deep red. "What are you doing?!"

Roy ignored her, grabbed the rope, swung himself over the water, and jumped off when the rope was at it's furthers, landing with a huge splash. Less then a minute after the water had consumed him, he brought his head out of the water, shivering. He swam closer to the shore.

Riza stood up and walked over to the edge of the pond, smiling, and said. "You idiot, your going to get sick."

Roy smirked and replied. "It's not to bad. And besides, winter's going to be over soon so this is the hottest day so far. Why not enjoy a swim?"

"Like I said before, you'll get sick. It maybe the hottest day of the winter but it's still not warm enough to swim."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, lighten up, Riza. I'm just having some fun. Why don't you join me? You know you want to!"

Riza raised her eyebrow. "Want to? I don't want to get sick."

Roy frown and, childishly, replied. "Aw, Riza, your being no fun. If you don't get in I'll make you."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" She asked.

"Like this."

He stood up and walked out of the water over to her, water dripping off of him and smirked. He picked her up, throw her over his shoulder, walked out into the water to where it was at his waist, and dropped her in the water. He looked down and her head popped of the water.

Riza glared at him and hugged herself as she began to shake from the cold water. "You jerk! What did you do that for?!"

"Because you thought I wouldn't." He replied, laughing.

"Jerk. It's freezing!"

"Okay, so I lied it is very cold but it could be worst." Roy looked at her and smiled, slightly shaking himself from the cold.

"Oh? You mean like… this!" She splashed him in the face.

"Hey!" Roy splashed her back.

"You started it!" She replied and splashed him again, smiling.

"I did n-" He was cut off as he sneezed.

"I told you, you were going to get a cold." She said. "Now come on, let's go back to the house before it gets worst."

Roy nodded and wadded back to the shore with Riza. He quickly put his clothes back on in attainment to get warmth only to have it fail. He looked over at Riza who was telling Hayate it was time to leave and saw her shivering even more then himself. He toke his shirt off again and called to her.

"Heads up!"

Riza turned to look at him but instead was hit straight in the face with his shirt. She pulled it off her head and asked. "What the heck was that for?"

"Your cold aren't you?" Roy replied with a question.

"Yes. But that doesn't explain why you throw your shirt at me."

"I'm the one that is at fault for the most part so you can wear that to keep warm." He replied with a smirk. "Besides, you look like you need it more too."

She looked down at it, put it on quickly, and turned around to hide the blush she knew was bound to come. "Thank you."

He began to walk back to the path that lead to her grandparents house. "It's no problem but we should get back as quick as we can, don't you agree?" He replied as he kept walking.

"Yes, your right." She said and quickly caught up with him, Hayate right behind her still with his stick he stole.

--

Riza put her hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. _'Please don't let grandmother or grandfather be there, PLEASE!' _She thought before turning it and opening it up to the kitchen. It was just her luck that they were still were Roy and her had left them but now her grandmother was washing dishes and her grandfather was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Her grandmother was the first to see them as they slowly walked in. "Oh my heavens! What happened to you two?"

The general then looked up from the paper. "My goodness, why does Roy have his shirt off and you wearing it?"

Roy's face went a slight pink after the general asked that and replied. "We found the old pond we use to go to."

"And you decided to swim in it in the winter?!" Her grandmother asked.

"No, Roy decided to and then to throw me in the water." Riza replied in a soft tone.

"That doesn't explain the whole shirt thing." Her grandfather said, interested in that fact.

"I let her use it because she was shivering so bad that it looked like she wasn't standing still." Roy replied. "And because it was my fault."

Riza's grandmother sigh and said. "Well, you to hurry and get cleaned up. Your dripping water all over the floor."

Riza nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that Nana."

She smiled and replied. "It's fine. It's good to see that you both are having fun. Now go get cleaned up and be down here in time for lunch. Me and your grandfather have something to tell you two."

--

Roy and Riza left the room, leaving Hayate behind for Riza's grandmother to feed him. They walked up the stair in silence until Roy finally grew bored enough and asked. "What do you think they want to tell us?"

Riza looked up at him on her right side. "Who knows."

Roy smiled and replied. "Them."

Riza laughed as they came to their rooms doors. "Very funny, Roy."

They stopped at there doors in an awarded silence. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Riza finally broke the silence in a low voice. "I guess we'll do the same thing as last night. You can come to my room after your done and we'll go down together."

Roy nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me."

Riza walked over to her door and opened it but stopped before she went in. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile and said. "You know, you look really hot with your shirt off." After she said that, she hurried into her room, closing the door behind quickly. _'I can't believe I just told him that.'_ She thought.

Roy looked confused for a moment but when he realized what she said he smirked. He then turned and walked into his room. _'And you look really good in my shirt.'_ He thought as he began to change clothes.


	4. Plans Aren't Great

_**Just a Vacation**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This is purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Alright! It's done! So, I like it. Anyways, I've got a plan for the how this is going to win now! I love it. I'm so happy! So, Hope you guys love it or at least like it, right? Right? Oh, and I'll work on the 4 chapter to 'Never Going Home' now.

_**____________**_

_**Chapter 4 Plans Aren't Great**_

Roy and Riza walked into the kitchen in their, newly put on, dry clothes. Roy was wearing blue jeans with a white button up dress shirt while Riza was wearing blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt that clung to her figure with her long blond her down. They walked over and sat on the opposite side of where her grandparents were sitting with their plate already set in front of their seats.

Riza looked down at the plates and noted the sandwiches on it. Then looking back up she asked. "What is it you wanted to speak to us about?"

Roy nodded in agreement. "My question exactly."

The grayed haired general smiled. "Well, we were wondering if you two would like to go to a festival this Friday. What do you think?"

Riza was the first to reply. "What's the festival for?"

The general's smile widened as he glanced at his wife, who nodded. "Well… About that. It's the last day of the festival really. It's actually the day when lovers are suppose to go and get each other gifts. But many singles go to try and find a date before the night arrives."

Roy glared and thought. _'He said he didn't have a plan last night…'_ He, then, sighed. "Why before the night arrives?"

This time it was the general's wife that answered. "Because once the sun goes down, they set off fireworks and it's suppose to be good luck for those who kiss when they're going off."

It was Riza's turn to sigh this time. "And how long did you know about this grandfather?"

The general held up the newspaper he had been reading when they had arrived back from their little swim. "Just read about it today. And me and your grandmother thought it would be a nice thing to go to."

Roy watched him, carefully, try to decide if he was telling the truth. "Why would me and Riza want to go to a festival like that?"

"Why not? It's for everyone you know." Grumman replied. "It's not like you have to go together or anything. For all you know you may met someone there."

"Would you two like us to go?" Riza asked, already figuring what the answer would be.

Grumman's wife nodded and Grumman replied. "If it's not to much trouble. We just figured it'd be a nice way to have a bit of fun."

"Roy?" Riza asked, turning to him and getting his attention. "Do you mind if we go? We don't have to go together or anything if you don't want."

"I don't mind."

The general smiled. "Good! Then we have plans for Friday so what about the rest of the week? What are you two gonna do?"

As soon as Grumman finished Roy sneezed causing Riza to laugh. "I suppose the first thing we do is to try to get rid of that cold Roy got."

Roy looked away. "I don't have a cold!"

Riza raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh? Really?"

Roy was about to reply when he sneezed again after which he said. "Well… Maybe…"

"Good. Now that you agree, go up stairs and get some sleep." Riza said taking a bite of her sandwich that was peanut butter.

"What?! No way!"

Riza ignored him. "Go. You need rest to get rid of it."

Roy glared at her. "No way! I don't want to!"

She took another bite. "Fine but if it gets worst don't come crying to me."

Roy stood up, quickly, pushing his chair back. "Like I would!"

Riza watched as he began to walk. "Not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied as he left the room to go to his own room.

Riza finished her sandwich and told her grandparents she was going to the target range. After which she grabbed one of her guns and a small box of ammo from her room and then went to the range behind her grandparents house. It was small with small paper targets on three tree which you replaced yourself once finished. The thing that surprised her though was that Roy was already there practicing his alchemy and the fact that he bought his gloves after complaining about her bring her guns. She'd figured he was in his room even if he said he wouldn't listen to her, he still normally did.

She watched as the flames went into the air every time he snapped his fingers. The flames looked like little fireworks through out the sky. She stepped closer and was surprised to see a look on his face as if he was thinking about something deeply.

"Didn't I tell you to go get some rest?" Riza asked, interrupting Roy's thoughts.

He stopped right before he was about to snap again and said, without even looking at her. "And didn't I say no."

Riza sighed. "What were you thinking about then?"

"None of your business." He replied and snapped, sending flames up into the air.

"I think it is." She replied, walking over to him.

"Well, then, that's to bad for you." He said, turning around to see her.

"Aw! Come on Roy!" She pretended to beg. "Just tell me a little bit?"

Roy sighed. "Fine! I was thinking about Friday."

Riza smiled happily from getting what she wanted. "So, what about Friday?"

"No way, I'm not telling."

Riza, then, sighed. "Fine. I'm going to do a bit of target practice." She said as she walked past him.

"Mind if I watch?" He asked, walking over to a old wooden bench that was sitting against the house.

"Do what ever you want." She replied, setting the extra ammo she had brought with her on the ground beside her, lifting her gun, and taking the safety off.

"Good." He replied after the first shot rang out and never got a reply.

He watched as she stood in a firm stance as she fired her weapon off, moving ever so slightly each time. He noticed she had put her hair back up into it's usual bun with the tips of her hair out and pointing skyward. He moved his eyes from her to the target she was concentrating on with almost every gun shot in the bulls eye. _'As good as ever.' _He thought. _'But I wonder…'_

He was broke from his thoughts when Riza said. "Why did you agree to going on Friday?"

He blinked in confusion. "Wasn't I suppose to?

"Only if you wanted to." She replied, as she bent down to reload her gun.

"I said I didn't mind." Roy replied and smirked. "If I didn't know better I'd think that you didn't want me to go. Or is it that you don't want me to?"

She looked up at him with a slightly surprised look. "No, it's not that."

"So, you'd like me to go?"

She looked back down at her gun, continuing to reload her weapon, and muttered. "Yes, but it's truly up to you."

Roy, then, stood up from his place and began to walk toward the house, sneezing once on the way, but before he when in he replied. "I already said I'd go. And by the way, you still have my shirt."

Riza watched as he went inside the large home. She smiled and thought. _'I think I'll keep your shirt a little while long.' _After which she stood up and began to shoot the targets again.

---

Riza sighed as she walked out of her bathroom from taking a shower in red pajamas. After she had finish shooting and replaced the targets on the trees, she ate dinner with everyone. No one really spook much so after she was done she had went to her room.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, waking Hayate up. The puppy walked over to her and laid his head on her lap showing he wanted to be petted. Riza smiled and petted him for a minute until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Riza called without moving.

"Your grandmother, that's who." She heard the cheery, old voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, come in."

The door opened to reveal a older woman with a bright smile. She walked in, closing the door behind her and began to walk over to Riza. She laughed slightly and said. "We're red, now aren't we?"

Riza smiled and motioned to the place next to her on the bed. "I suppose so. Please sit down, Nana."

Her grandmother sat down next to her and said. "Roy's with your grandfather, again, playing chess."

"They love chess. I don't know what it is with military men and chess but they play anytime they can." Riza replied with at chuckle. "So, why did you come to my room?"

"Cause I wanted to and because I wanted to talk with you."

"Hm? What about?" Riza questioned, curiously.

"That Colonel of yours, of course." Her grandmother replied like it was obvious.

"What about him?"

"He's still single, you know?"

"Not you too!" Riza replied in a whiney tone.

Her grandmother began to laugh. "Calm down now. I was just messing with you."

Riza looked down. "Everyone seems to do that lately."

"That's cause it's way to easy when it comes to him." Nana smiled. "So are you two going to the festival together?"

Riza looked up at her. "I don't know."

"Don't know? Then what were you two talking about outside?"

"Nana! Were you spying on us!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad. I just walked by a window and saw you two." The older woman tried to explain.

Riza sighed. "Okay, whatever."

"You know, you two act more like when you were teenagers when your at this house for a long time?" She laughed as she saw Riza rolled her eyes. "Planning on asking him to go to the festival with you?"

"Why would I ask?" Riza asked, slightly confused. "Isn't it him that's suppose to ask me? I mean… Well… He'd say no anyways."

"I think your just scared." Her grandmother replied.

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh?" Nana replied and looked over on Riza's desk chair. "You still have his shirt?"

"Um… Well… Yeah."

"Why haven't you given it back?"

"I just haven't got around to it yet." She replied, not sure if she should be defensive or not.

"Sure." Nana laughed. "So are you going to ask him or not? You know I think you two would be a good couple."

"Nana, you know we can't. There's a law after all. Do I need to explain it to you again?"

"No, that's fine but why not be like your friends, Maria and Denny, and just hide the relationship?" Her grandmother asked.

Riza sighed. "Fine! If it will get you off my back I'll ask him if he wants to go, okay?"

"That'll be just fine, Little Riza." Her grandmother replied as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Could you stop calling me little? I'm 27 now, I'm not little." Riza said. "And your leaving now?"

"Yes, I'm getting tired and I'll stop as soon as you stop acting it." She replied as she opened the door and turned to Riza. "Good night."

"Good night Nana." Riza replied as she moved Hayate to sit at the end of the bed.

Her grandmother smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. _'Well, my husband will love to hear about this.'_ She thought and laughed to herself slightly, thinking about how he'd start rant about how he's going to finally get them grandchildren, as she walk into they're room, the grandchildren part wasn't half a bad idea if you asked her.


	5. Stay Home Sick Then

_**Just a Vacation**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This is purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Okay, sorry it took so long. I really got lazy and just couldn't think of how to finish it. I wanted to get this chapter to be on whole day but it got really long and figured you all had waited long enough. I'll get to work on the next chapter to this after chapter 5 of 'Never Going Home'. I try hard to remember to write and summer will be here soon so I'll have more time then. Thanks for reading!

_**____________**_

_**Chapter 5 Stay Home Sick Then**_

Riza walked out of her room, Hayate ran passed her to the kitchen, dressed in a plain white shirt with a slight v-neck and blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. She yawned and stretched for what felt like the tenth time that day, glancing over at the wooden door next to her room. _'Wonder if he's up yet?'_ She thought, walking over to it and, then, knocked on it.

"Roy?" She called out through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She heard him reply, softly.

"Are you alright?"

There was a pause she noticed before he said. "Yeah."

"Can I come in?" Riza asked, worry in her voice.

"Hang on." There was a grunt before she heard him say. "Alright."

Riza opened the door and looked over at the bed running along the left wall. Roy was sitting up on it with his shirt off and his blue quilt was down by his waist. She walked closer, shutting the door behind her, and noticed he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was more ruffled then normal. He, then, coughed slightly, covering his mouth with his hand.

Her eyes lingered on his face. "Your worst."

Roy shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. You know it doesn't work."

He looked away. "I'm fine."

"Then get dressed." She replied.

"Fine."

He out of bed in only his boxers, she blushed a little at the sight, as he dug in the closet, pulling out jeans and a black t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom in his room. She sat down on his bed, waiting on him. She looked around the room as she waited and noticed there was a picture in a small wooden frame on his desk turned down.

She glanced at the bathroom door and, then, walked over to the picture. She picked it and gasped at the picture. She was staring at a picture of herself in the office asleep with her head laying on her arms and her arms on what was probably a very important document. _'Where the heck he get this! More importantly, how the heck did he get it!'_

Riza, then, heard the bathroom door knob turn and quickly put the picture back as she found it. She hurried back to the bed and sat down, quickly. Roy opened the door and smiled, slightly, at her.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, really now?" He said as he walked over to her and smirks, staring at her.

"Nothing, really…" She replied.

Roy smirked. "Really? You weren't looking those my drawers, were you?""No." She said.

"I don---" He was cut off when he coughed.

Riza stood up and sighed. "You really are sick and you know it."

"I am not!"

She paused and glared at him. "Fine."

She walked to the door to exit his room and opened it. She glared at him for a moment again but then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Why'd he have to be so stubborn?" She growled to herself as she walked down to the kitchen.

---

Riza walked into the kitchen, over to the table, and sat, roughly, down in her chair. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see her grandparents already sitting across from her with their breakfast of toast and eggs sitting in front of them. She gave them a fake smile.

"Fighting?" Her grandmother asked.

"No… Roy's just being stubborn."

"What about?" Grumman questioned.

"He keeps denying he's sick and won't just rest for a while." Riza sighed and grabbed a piece of buttered toast off the plate in the middle of the table.

Her grandmother laughed. "Sounds like him."

Riza took a bite out of her toast. "Yeah, it does. He better not come crying to me for help later."

"Aw, you know you'd help him anyway." Her grandfather said.

Riza thought for a moment, then, took another bite of the toast. "You're probably right."

Roy choose then to walk in and asked. "What's he right about?"

Riza looked over her shoulder and gave him a slight glare. "Nothing."

Roy sighed, walked over, and sat next to her. "Fine."

"You know, Roy, you shouldn't make your body guard angry with you." The older woman said, sitting across form him.

"Yeah…" Roy replied, he coughed a little after that and covered his mouth.

Her grandfather, then, stood up all of a sudden. "Alright! We're all going into town! Get ready to go."

Everyone in the room looked up at him in slight shock, even Hayate looked up from his bowl that his Nana had gave to him, and Riza's grandmother asked. "What are you talking about? I thought we were staying home today."

"Well, Roy sounds like he could use some medicine. And we all still need to get gift for the festival. I'm also sure you could get some more groceries." He replied, brushing off his white dress shirt of crumbs and brown pants.

"Alright. I guess we're going into town then." He grandmother said with a smile. "I'll go get ready."

Grumman smiled at her as she left the room and then looked at the young couple still seated a the table eating toast. "Well, leave in around an hour. No fighting until then, okay?"

"That's fine. I don't plan on fighting." Roy replied, with a small cough they could hardly notice.

"Little Riza? That's for you too." Grumman stated.

"Yeah, I know." She replied with a sigh.

"Good." Her grandfather smiled at them and left the room to follow his wife.

Riza stood up once her grandfather was gone, grabbed a piece of toast, and went to the back down, opening letting Hayate run out. She glanced over at Roy and smiled at the slightly confused look on his face. She motioned with her head outside and waited for Roy to understand her.

"Really?" He asked, standing up. "You want to go outside, now?"

"Yeah, it's nice out." She shrugged. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

He thought about it for a second then replied. "No, I'm coming." He began to walk over to the door but stopped when Riza asked.

"Aren't you going to grab something to snack on?"

He smirked, walked over to her, grabbed the piece of toast she had in her hand, and ran out the door. "No, I'll just steal your's!"

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled after him and ran after him after shutting the door, or rather slamming it.

---

Roy and Riza laughed as they laid in the grass in her grandparents house after Roy had finally given up and gave her the toast back, which she spilt with him. Hayate walked over and laid down next to Riza's leg. Roy stretched out, still laughing and slightly panting, and put his arms behind his head.

"I haven't done something like that in a long time!" He smiled and coughed slightly from having ran so hard.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah… You know what? We haven't actually relaxed lately have we? I mean with all the work at headquarters."

"You're right." He looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I guess it's really a good thing the General made us come. Besides, I miss just me and you hang out like when we were still teens."

She nodded. "Yes but we have to work hard for your goal."

"Our goal." He corrected her and coughed yet again. "We all are working for it so it's our goal."

"Yes." She smiled and chuckled slightly.

"And you promise to be there the whole time, right?" He looked at her and spook in a serious tone. "You'll still be there afterward too, right?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Of course I will. I've told you that before and I'm not backing down."

Roy smirked and in a quick movement was over top her, his arms on opposite sides over her body and legs the same, Hayate having to move over to he side, shocking Riza for a moment and causing a slight blush to come to her face. "Good cause I don't want you to…" He was cut off when her grandfather yelled from the back door to them.

"Come on you two! It's time to go. Now quit fooling around."

Riza's eyes widened, her face going bright red, as she looked over to the back door to see Grumman standing there with a huge smile on his face and quickly turned back to the young black haired Colonel still over top of her. "Roy! Get off!"

Roy glanced over at the General with a small blush of his own that you could hardly see and quickly moved away from her. "Sorry." He mumbled softly.

Riza smiled at him, stood up, and held her hand out to him. "It's okay. Now come on."

He smirked and was about to grab her hand when he started to cough, having to put his hands over his mouth, causing her to frown. "I'm fine…" He said in between coughs.

"No, you're not. You're sick."

He stopped and pushed himself to his feet. "Am not!"

Riza sighed then shot him a glare, that could make a the strongest and best trained military officer wet himself, before turning away from him and walking inside the house, Hayate following her. Roy waited until she was inside and then shot a glare at Grumman, who just laughed. He sighed, giving up on being angry with the General, and walked over to him at the door.

"I ruin the moment?" Grumman smiled at him.

"Just a bit…"

"Well, that's okay. Many more moments to come." The balding man laughed and suddenly became serious. "But you know, you should just admit to being sick."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this is more fun." He replied as he walked into the house with Grumman behind, locking the door.

They walked to the front door, where Riza and her grandmother stood waiting on them. Roy smiled as he walk up to them with Grumman behind him and opened the front door for them. Riza looked at him confused but smiles and walks out, Roy following her when Grumman motioned for him to go on. Grumman smiled at his wife.

"I think it's working well." He laughed.

"And they don't even know." She smiled and Grumman gestured for her to go out first so he could lock the door.

---

Roy sighed as he leaned against the black car door. Riza glanced at him for a second then over to the house where she saw her grandparents moving toward the car at there own speed together. She smiled softly catching Roy's attention.

"You can have that you know…" Roy stated getting her to look over at him.

"What?" She asked, slightly surprised by what she thought she heard him say.

He glanced over at her grandparents, who were close to being to the car. "Never mind."

"But what did you…" She trailed off when her grandfather locked the front car door and began to unlock the door Roy had been leaning against.

Roy opened the door and said. "After you…"

Riza looked at him confused and glanced at her grandmother, who shrugged. "Thank you."

She got in the car and Roy followed after her. Her grandparents got in the front and Grumman started the car, backing out of the drive way and beginning the trip into town. Riza sighed as she looked out the window behind the drivers' seat seeing the landscape go by quickly but looked over at Roy when she started to hearing him coughing horribly.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

He looked over at her with his hand still covering his mouth, after he had finished coughing, and replied. "I'm fine."

"Roy! You are not!" She glared at him.

"Just listen to her. She's right." Grumman said from the front.

Roy just turned back to the window, trying to ignore the General as much as possible. _'This stupid cough and crap needs to go away.' _Roy thought to himself and glanced over at Riza who was now looking at him with concern again. _'And it's cause so many stupid problems… Maybe I should just say that I'm sick… No way! She'd make me stay inside if I did that. It's never going to happen… Now right now anyway.'_

Riza watched him for a few more moments before turning back to the window, noticing that her grandparents were holding hands in the front while she was turning back. _'They're so lucky. They have it so easy. Not having to worry about the military… Finding out about them because they have a relationship.' _She thought to herself and sighed. _'Ah! What am I saying?! … It doesn't matter really… But why does Roy have to be so stubborn!'_

---

Grumman pulled into a parking space on the side of the street and shut off the engine. He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled when he saw Riza had fallen asleep laying against the back door. He turn to his wife, smiled, then turned around to see Roy looking over at Riza with a smile on his own face.

"You should wake her up with a kiss." Grumman whispered to him to make sure Riza didn't wake up right then.

Roy didn't turn his gaze from Riza and seemed to actually be thinking about before he replied. "No."

Riza's grandmother turned around and smiled. "But what if she wants you to? Just go ahead. I'm sure she won't be mad."

'_She'd be mad. I know it…'_ He thought to himself and reached out to shake her slightly. "Riza? Wake up. Riza."

Grumman frowned as did his wife. "Shoot."

She opened her eyes, lazily, and looked into his eyes. "Huh?"

"We're here." Roy smiled at her.

Riza blinked and kept her eyes on his. "Oh…"

Grumman sighed and said. "You two need to just kiss already. Don't you agree, honey?"

His wife smiled. "Right."

Riza's looked over at them and her face when red. "Grandfather, Grandmother!" She glanced over at Roy and noticed he had a slight blush as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyhow, you two can meet up with us at around 3:30, okay?" He replied.

Roy looked at him. "What time would it happen to be now?"

"Around 12 so that means you two have to go out to eat, understand?"

Riza glanced over at Roy who smiled and replied. "Of course."

"Good. Now get out." His wife chimed in and pointed to her husband. "Or loud mouth here may never let you out of the car."

Riza chuckled a little, nodded, opened the car door, and got out. She looked over at Roy who was trap behind her grandfather's seat. She reached in, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over so he could get out of the back passenger side. He shut the door and quickly followed after Riza, seeing her waiting for him a few yards away.

"Thanks." Roy said as he caught up to her and they started walking down a store lined street.

"No problem." She smiled at him.

"So do you want to eat now?"

Riza thought about it then nodded. "Sure."

"Where would you like to eat?" He covered his mouth as he coughed slightly. "My treat."

She frowned. "You should have stayed home sick. You would have if you had to work today."

"But this is vacation!" Roy protested.

"So you admit you're sick?" Riza smirked at him.

"N-No… Where do you want to eat?"

She sighed and looked around then pointed at a small café at the in of the road, next to a grocery store. "How about there? It doesn't look very busy and I don't remember it being here."

"I think it's new." He nodded. "So we'll go there first."

She smiled. "Right, then we buy you cold medicine."


	6. Unfair Game

_**Just a Vacation**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This is purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Okay so I know that it's be a really, really, really long time since I updated but at least I'm updating. I had some free time and my writes block was gone so you got a lot cause I felt bad for making you wait so long. I was hoping to finish this day up on this chapter but I didn't sadly. It just seemed to need to stop there. Anyhow, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and no I didn't spell check again by reading. Sorry, I guess I'm to lazy to do that, after all it took about a whole day to write this cause well… I can't just sit and write for a long time at once…

_**Chapter 6 An Unfair Game**_

Roy and Riza sat in a small café by a large window in the front of the shop waiting on their pastries and coffee they had ordered. The table they sat at had only two chairs and was made of a beautiful, dark stained wood. The walls were painted a pale green color and the tables were the same color as the hardwood flooring, giving the place an earthy feel. There was only one other couple in the place, who seemed to be having a small argument in the corner of the café.

Roy sighed and tried to ignore the couple. "I think your grandfather is up to something big this time."

Riza nodded and replied. "I think that he's got grandmother in on it as well this time. It's going to be hard to figure it out what they're up to this time."

"True. Before he could only get us out here for about two to three days but he's got a week to work on now." Roy smiled at her. "I also promised to tell you something cause of him."

Her face twisted with confusion. "Really? I had to promise grandmother that I'd ask you something."

"Oh? Well, can go first."

"One black coffee with a chocolate covered donut for the young man and a coffee with five sugars and cream with a cinnamon roll for the younger lady." A older woman said as she placed the orders in front of them and then smiled at Riza. "You've got a handsome boyfriend. Make sure you hold on to him."

Riza shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, then your brother?" She asked.

"I'm not her brother." Roy smiled at the woman, pleased she thought he was that young.

A loud crash came from the corner before the woman could replied. They all turned to look at the couple to see the young woman with long dark brown hair standing up and a broken glass on the floor. The older woman sighed at the sight.

"No! I don't want to!" The young woman yelled.

The light brown haired young man whom she was yelling at stood up as well. "Well, I want to!"

"I don't give a care what you want!" She yelled back.

The older woman standing by Roy and Riza put her hands on her hips. "Of course, you'd know my daughter would get in a fight now of all times."

The young woman took something off her hand and threw it in the man's face. "I'll just find some other guy to go with." She looked around the room, spotting Roy, and pointed at him. "Like him!"

Roy looked at the woman, thoroughly confused. "What?"

The young man glared at her then pointed to Riza. "Then I'll take someone like her! She looks like she ten time nicer then you!"

Riza looked over at Roy, just as confused. "Wh-What's going on?"

The young woman huffed, walked up to Roy, and looked at Riza. "Excuse me miss but I'm going to need to take him for awhile."

Roy and Riza looked at each other unsure of what to say when the woman grabbed Roy by the arm and pulled him up from his seat. Then before anyone could say anything she was dragging him out of the café by his arm. Riza stood up and was about to follow when the young man grabbed her arm.

She turned toward him, glaring. "Let go of me."

The man looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I'm very sorry about this. I promise she won't hurt your boyfriend. She's just kinda… mad is all."

"He's not my boyfriend and let go of me!" She snapped at him.

The young man let go and continued to smile. "Oh please forgive me then. I only guessed he was because of the way you got so mad at him being drug away."

The older woman laughed, drawing both their attentions to her. "So what you do this time, Jerrod?"

He sighed. "I'm not really sure. All I said was that I didn't think we had to get anything for each other for the festival this year and she got mad."

The old woman smiled. "Probably cause she already had something for you."

Jerrod ran his hand through his brown hair. "Great so she had to throw her engagement ring at me for that?"

"You know how she gets when she's stressed." The woman smiled warmly. "Your wedding is very soon after all."

He sighed again. "Yes but still…"

"Wait. Then where's she taking Roy?" Riza chimed in causing them to look at her.

"Oh don't worry about your boy. She'll probably make him take her to dinner and out shopping or something like that." The woman smiled.

"But we're suppose to met with my grandparents soon enough… And he's not my boy." Riza sighed. "Plus he's sick and we were suppose to pick up some medicine for him."

Jerrod smiled at her. "Well, I can help you with getting the medicine and with anything else you need. I'll pay as well for the trouble we're making you go through."

The older woman nodded. "As you should. You'll also go with her to met her grandparents."

"Why do I have to do that?" Jerrod asked.

"Incase when Roy comes to met with my grandparents that she comes along too." Riza sighed. "Right?"

"Correct." She replied then motioned toward the door. "Now get going. I have to clean this place up before more people show up. And don't worry about the bill for the food."

Jerrod grabbed Riza's wrist and started pulling her toward the door. "Right, I'll cover that too. See ya later Patty."

When Roy finally found his voice, they were already a block away from the café. "Hey! Wait!"

The woman looked at him then let go of him. "Wait for what?"

Roy straightened himself and looked down at the woman. "Where the heck do you think you're taking me?"

The woman looked down at the ground and mumbled. "I'm not really sure actually. I guess I was just hoping he'd come after us…"

"Uh… Well…"

She looked up at him now. "That woman you were with didn't come after us either."

Roy ran his hand through his black hair. "Well, she was probably shocked someone would drag me away with her there."

"Why's that?" She asked looking behind them to make sure that they hadn't followed.

Roy sighed. "Well, when anyone sees Riza Hawkeye they're normally to afraid to lay a finger on me with her reputation."

The woman looked up at him in shock. "Wait… Then you're the Flame Alchemist? You're Roy Mustang?"

"Yes." Roy replied with a smirk.

The woman laughed. "This is perfect! I'm the woman that stole Roy Mustang right from under the best sniper in the Amestrian Army. I shall be famous among all who dared to try."

Roy shook his head and started to walk away from the woman, the woman quickly grabbing his arm causing him to turn in look at her. "You may be the first to die for it as well."

She stop laughing and shrugged. "Still famous. Anyways, my name is Megan Folder. Nice to have stole you."

Roy just sighed at the last part. "I really don't have time for this game. I have things I need to do."

"Like?" She asked as she let go of his arm.

"Like since I'm away from her, buy her a gift for the festival."

"Oh goody! I can help! Besides I need to get a gift for my Jerrod."

She smiled at him, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him into an antique shop down the street. Roy looked at the sign for the shop, it read 'Old is New'. He sighed as he was drug into the place he was sure he would hate until he saw the inside that where beautiful antique furniture, old books lining the back wall of the store, and other antiques of various shapes and sizes on shelves around the store. The walls to the store were painted a tan color and the floor was a done in beautiful tile which looked to be antique as well.

A man with blond hair walked out of a doorway that was located behind the sales counter and smiled at them. "Hey Meg. Steal another man? What Jerrod do this time?"

Megan let go of Roy and pushed back some of her hair that had made it's way in front of her shoulder. "He said we didn't have to buy anything this year for the festival! Can you believe it, Dave? And after we worked so hard to find in the last book in that alchemy collection he's been looking for!"

Dave laughed and shook his head. "That boy's got a lot to learn if he actually said that to you. He should know by now that you like to buy gifts."

Megan then points at Roy, whom is slightly amused at the conversation going on in front of him. "And to make it even better, I stole Roy Mustang out from under Riza Hawkeye! Though I didn't really know it until later."

Dave looked Roy up and down. "Well, you don't say. That's something to be famous for you know?"

Roy sighed. "Yes, yes, we've covered this."

Megan shrugged. "I don't know why you are so grumpy. I'm going to help you get a gift for her aren't I? It's not like you could do it in front of her."

"Oh so the rumor is true. There is a relationship between you two." Dave smiled at him.

Roy glared at him. "No, I'm just getting my friend a gift. Nothing more."

He laughed and when he was finished he smiled wider. "Whatever you say. Your secret is safe with us. But could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell her that Dave Theor said he's still waiting on the rain check on the date he asked for during Ishvalian War and to come by my shop sometime since you know the name and place."

Roy started walking back to the books. "I'll think about it."

Jerrod picked up a bottle of medicine and started reading about it on the label. "Is it just a cold?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. He gets on almost every time the seasons change." She looked at the various medicines on the shelf in front of her.

He looks at her and held the bottle out to her. "So what's your name anyway? You haven't even mentioned it. I wasn't going to ask cause I figured you tell me willingly. And since I'm asking, my name is Jerrod Shor."

She took it and read the label as well. "You didn't really introduce yourself either until now. Though since you asked, my name is Riza Hawkeye."

Jerrod's eyes widened. "Really?"

She continues to read. "What's so surprising about it?"

"Uh, well… Nothing I guess. It's just that everyone says you're so scary and that you are really cruel." He smiles. "But you don't seem to be either of those. General Grumman was right when he told me that shouldn't listen to them."

She looks up at him. "You know Grumman?"

He nods. "Yes. He's good friends with my commanding officer. They play chess often."

She smiled slightly at this. "How normal. So what is your rank?"

"Oh, actually same as you. First Lieutenant Hawkeye." He smiled.

"Oh well, that's very good. Anyways…" She turned and began walking to the check out area. "We've found the medicine so I'd like to check out and look for something else before we go to meet my grandparents."

Jerrod quickly caught up to her as she got to the cash register. "Let me get that for you. I mean we put you through a lot of trouble."

"No it's fine." She handed it to the man, who scanned it, and placed it in the bag.

"That will be $3.50, ma'am." The man smiled at her.

Riza reached into her pocket to get out the money she brought with her but by the time she got it out Jerrod handed the man a five dollar bill and smiled at her. "It's not fine. Besides it's not that much."

The man gave Jerrod this change and hand Riza the bag. "Thank you and have a good day."

Riza told him the same and walked out of the store with Jerrod close behind. They walk half way down the street when a store on the other side of the street caught Riza's eye. The sign out front read 'Xing to Amestain' and had a hand-woven rug of red and gold in the window. She looked both ways, quickly crossed the street, Jerrod following almost in step, and walked into the store causing a bell to ring that was attached to the door.

The smell of incest filled the air of the small shop. The walls a golden color and paintings covered the walls of beautiful buildings and places in Xing. The shelves in the store were made of rich dark wood and the floors covered with black tiles and beautiful rugs in front of the door and the sales counter, which was on the left as you walked in. They walked further into the store when a man with dark brown short hair and black eyes stepped out from behind shelf with a feather duster in his hand.

"Oh welcome! Is there anything I can do for you?" He smiled and walked toward them.

Riza shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm just looking around but you maybe able to help him. He needs a good gift for his fiancé for the festival."

Riza walked off into the shop before Jerrod or the man could say anything else and began looking threw the shop for anything that could pass as a good gift for Roy. She sighed as she walked throw the first aisle and made it to the back walk which was decorated with different weapons from Xing. She walked down the length of the back wall but stopped before she reached the end and stared up at a handgun with a sliver metal and a handle that was black with cravings in it in laced with gold.

She turned on and headed down the aisle on her left. She quickly headed for the front of the shop. When she arrived at the front, she saw the man at the window with Jerrod pointing at the rug.

"This is the nicest rug we've gotten in years. Hand-woven and made of the finest materials." The man smiled at Riza when he saw her approaching. "Ma'am, wouldn't you be happy to get a gift like this?"

Riza looked closer at the rug then turned back to the men. "Yes, it's very well made and very beautiful."

"See sir. This woman agrees as well."

"Yes well, she doesn't know the price for a rug like that either." Jerrod sighs.

"How much?"

"$300 is how much." Jerrod looked at the rug again. "I'm not even sure she'd like it."

Riza looked at the rug again then at him. "That's actually a great price for that. I've seen them priced at $900 and up."

"Really?" Jerrod smiled at the rug and the thought of saving a good deal of money. "Alright then I'll take it."

"Great!" The man took it down and folded it and set it on the counter. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually I'd like to see a gun you have on the back wall." Riza replied.

"Oh, yes ma'am!"

Riza led the man back to the wall, Jerrod waiting up front for them to return, and pointed at the handgun. The man got it down and handed it to her. Riza examined the gun and the handle that was carve out with a golden lizard similar to the one on Roy's glove as well as other Xing markings making the gun very beautiful.

Riza looked up at the man and smiled. "I'd like to buy this please."

The man smiled widely. "Yes ma'am. I also have a special box of bullets that came with that gun. I'd like to throw them in free as a gift for helping me sell that rug. It was a shame it stayed in that window for so long."

Riza and the man started walking back to sales counter and she smiled. "That's not a problem. But what's so special about the bullets? Can't it take normal .22 bullet?"

"Oh yes, it can but these came with it. The special part about them is that they have small Xing cravings along the shells of them similar to the ones on the handle of that weapon." The man smiled. "Really you are very lucky. We just put that gun on sale because it had been here for so long."

Riza blinked. "Oh… I didn't even ask. How much is it?"

"It was $100 because we got it for a good price from the trader but it's now $50. That's okay isn't it?"

She smiled at the gun. "That's perfect."

When they reached the counter, Jerrod examined the gun as well then set it on the counter next the rug he was going to buy. "You found something really special there."

"I know. This time when it's raining he won't throw the gun away with something so beautiful on it and I won't have to trip him to save him." Riza said with an evil smirk. "And if he does throw it I promise he won't leave the office for days with how much paperwork he will have…"

Jerrod backs away a little. "That's a little scary."

"Sir, that will be $302.25 please." The man said having used the time to ring him up.

"Oh, you take checks right?"

"Yes sir. Just make it out to the store."

Jerrod quickly wrote out the check and handed it to him. "That do?"

"Yes sir." He quickly finished up the purchase and handed Jerrod his rug in a black bag then began to ring up the weapon. "That will be $51.25, ma'am."

Riza reached into her pocket and pull out all the money she had brought with him out of her purse this morning and handed him $60. "Here, sir."

The man took it, quickly making change, handing it back to her, and reached under the counter, and set the box of bullets on the counter. "Would you like to see them while I put the gun in the case, ma'am?"

"Yes." She opened the box, picked one up, then placed it back, and closed the box. "Thank you."

The man smiled and slid the case and the box of bullets in a black bag like the one he put the rug in. "The case also has a gold lizard on it."

She smiled and took the bag, dropping the bag with Roy's medicine in with it's contents. "Yes, thank you very much."

They turned and left the store both saying thank you again and the stores clerk asking them to come again. Riza looked up at a clock down the block from where they were and saw that it said 3:15. She turned and started walking to the car to meet up with her grandparents, Roy, and Jerrod's fiancé, Jerrod never losing pace with her or questioning where the were going.

Roy sighed and leaned against the car staring at the brown bag in his hand. "What if she doesn't like it…"

"Oh calm down. For a gift for a friend you are sure worrying a lot about it." Megan sighed, having heard him say the same phrase for the last 5 minutes. "Besides you can't find out for awhile anyways cause it's only Wednesday."

He sighs again. "Thanks for the reminder…"

"Oh lookie! Here she comes and she has my Jerrod with her!" She smiles and waves with her hand that has her brown bag in it from the antique store.

Roy looks up and smiles as she arrives in front of them with Jerrod in tail. "Have a good day?" He ask as he looks at the bag in her hand then back up at her face.

"Yes, I did." She smiles and noticing he has a bag as well. "Jerrod was a gentleman the whole time. He even paid for your cold medicine."

"I don't have a cold!" Roy snapped at her.

Megan laughed and hugged Jerrod and said over his shoulder. "That's why you were sneezing and coughing half the time I was with you right?"

Jerrod smiled and kissed her cheek. "Want your ring back yet?"

She let go of him and smiled. "Yes, please!"

He reached in to his pocket, pulling out a diamond ring, and slid it back on the ring finger of her left hand. "Good to hear."

"Oh look! It's Jerrod and Megan with our granddaughter and the boy." A sweet voice said from their right.

Riza looked to where the voice came from and smiled at her grandparents, trying not to laugh at Grumman who was weighted down by groceries. "Did you guys get enough? We would have helped you if you had us stay with you."

Nana smiled. "Oh your grandfather can handle it." She unlocked the trunk and opened it for him. "So how'd you meet Jerrod and Megan?"

"I stole Roy Mustang earlier is how." Megan beamed.

Riza frowned. "She's lucky that Jerrod is in the military and covered all the cost that she's caused us or I'd have beat her."

"Oh she's really a sweet girl, Little Riza. I think you'd be good friends when you get to know one another. She was going to join the military until she met Jerrod and they were to be married." Grumman walked up and hugged Riza, after closing the trunk having finished putting the bags away.

Jerrod smiled. "It's nice to see you again, General."

Grumman shook hands with him. "Like wise Lieutenant Shor. Now if you'll excuse us we have milk and eggs in the trunk so we must be going but I hope to see you both again soon so we can talk."

Megan nods and replies in a happy tone. "Yes, sir. I'll hope so as well. Bye Roy, Riza, and Mrs. Grumman!" She grabs Jerrod's hand and walked off, Jerrod throwing up a hand in goodbye for a moment.

Nana holds the keys out to Grumman, he unlocks all of the doors, and hold the front open for his wife. "After you."

Once everyone one was in the car Grumman started off to the house. Everyone was quiet for the ride to the house, both Roy and Riza holding their bags tight and watching the scenery go by. At the house everyone worked together to get the groceries in easily and everything seemed to be going to go well until Riza stated one thing.


End file.
